


No Evidence Series

by turnonmyheels



Series: No Evidence [1]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series.  The four of them have history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Evidence

The boys, both of your boys, are sitting by the fire, shoulders barely brushing, drinking beer and swapping dreams of Pro-football careers and hunting ranches. You meet each other's eyes over the sparks shooting up into the sky and tilt your head toward the lake. Her chin tilts up in recognition and you know she'll meet you there; as soon as she can get away without it being obvious.

You wait by the shore and when she comes to stand beside you, pink flip-flops in her hand, you glance over your shoulder, up the hill to make sure your boys aren't paying any attention. They aren't – all wrapped up in each other, oblivious to the both of you- but that suits you fine, just fine.

You don't have to speak, just smile a little as she pulls you close, brings her sweet strawberry glossed lips to yours. You sigh into the kiss, pull her hair free of its pony tail, and wrap it around your hands. You've thought about growing yours out as long - you could be matched sets, one blonde, one brunette – but that's too cutesy for you, you're embarrassed you even thought of it.

She pulls back with a little sigh and traces your nipples with her fingers, she mouths at one over your tank top staining it with her gloss until you push her away with a whispered "no evidence." She pulls and tugs until the shirt is over your head and tosses it aside. You both kneel on the ground, then you push her shirt up, over her breasts and suck them one after the other into your mouth. She's always so soft and yielding under your tongue, not like Tim or any other boy.

No, Lyla's nothing like a boy at all. She's as un-boy-like as anything you can imagine. Her fingers pinch and squeeze your nipples and her breast muffles your groan. If the boys hear something and notice you're both gone, they'll have to check it out. If they find you, it's over. You know there's no way Lyla Garrity would even bring you home to dinner, never mind admitting to this. So you take these stolen moments, when your boys are too into each other to notice, and take advantage.

As Lyla's fingers find their way up your skirt and around your panties to slip inside, you think maybe _she's_ the one taking advantage. She already has a daddy who loves her, the best boyfriend in town, and a future outside of Dillon – why should she get to have her pie and eat it too?

She gasps as you tug her nipple with your teeth, harder than you usually do. "No evidence." She reminds you and you'd be pissed if she wasn't sliding a third finger inside and rubbing your clit with the palm of her hand. The both of you always wear skirts on nights like these, easy access, no awkward rush to get dressed if you hear the boys heading your way. Her thighs are smooth as silk and you'd be shocked to find that she's not wearing any panties, if it had been the first time. Does Jason know? Has he already had his fingers, tongue, cock (maybe all three) inside her tonight? Thinking about it brings you off.

Lyla smothers your moan with a kiss, tongue teasing yours. You pull away and watch with wide-eyes as she brings her finger to her mouth and sucks. She's such a dirty tease. You like to think you had something to do with that. She slides a second beside the first and makes a slurping sound – it makes you shiver. You push her skirt up to her waist and bury your face between her legs.

Always a perfect Brazilian. You've never asked if she shaves or if her Daddy's money pays for it. You like to think it's for your benefit, but you know better. She smells clean and pure as though she's been waiting for you all night. You're a little disappointed about that, sure she'd been able to taste Tim on you, but that's okay. The four of you are going to be camping all night and there'll be time for a taste of Jason later.

You've got three fingers inside her and sucking on her clit when you hear Tim call your name. Lyla clamps both hands over her mouth as she comes and you scramble for your tank top and use it to wipe the evidence from your face. You've both got your clothes arranged and are sitting casually, looking out toward the lake when he stumbles down the hill.

"There you two are. What've you been doing?"

"Star gazing." Lyla says innocent as you please. You envy that. You know your cheeks are red and your eyes are too bright, but Tim's too drunk to notice. He plops down beside you and pulls you in for a kiss. It lasts longer than you expect, long enough that the taste of Lyla disappears from your tongue and Jason wanders down to find all of you and sits down behind Lyla wrapping her up in his arms.

Tim finally pulls away and you can't stop the whimper that escapes, even though you tried. He whispers in your ear, "Star gazing?" He looks over at Lyla pointedly and licks his lips. "Is that what y'all are calling it?"


	2. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

It's too hot and muggy for the fire, but it keeps the bugs off and the girls always say how pretty it is. Jason's shoulder presses hot and solid into yours and there's nowhere on earth you'd rather be than right here, right now.

"They aren't subtle about it are they?"

"Huh?" You turn your head to look at Jason and he's right _there_ inches from your face. You look down at his mouth, up to his eyes, and back down again mesmerized as he licks his lips.

"The girls, do they think we're stupid?" He leans in the rest of the way and brushes his lips to yours.

You press your forehead to his and shrug. The girls went off somewhere, they always do, so what?

"Timmy, what do you think they're doing?" Jason breathes the question into your ear and tugs your ear lobe with his teeth. It sends shivers up your spine and goose bumps down your arms. You look down the hill and sure enough, the girls have disappeared. You know this is probably your best chance for the rest of the night, so you sling one arm around his shoulders put the other hand over his heart and tackle him to the ground.

You're almost the exact same height so your faces, chests, and dicks line right up. "I don't know, Six. What do you think they're doing?" You lick along his throat and nibble on the side of his jaw, he loves it when you do that. Loves to feel your stubble rasping against his - something no girl can give either of you.

"I think," Jason gasps and slips both hands between you to unfasten your jeans. "I think they're doing what we're doing."

You stop wiggling your jeans past your hips and stare at him. Your already hard dick gets harder than steel as you picture Lyla's dainty little fingers sliding inside Tyra's pussy. "Jesus, Jason."

You're dick to dick now, slipping on sweat, sliding sticky and sweet as Street paints the prettiest picture you never imagined.

"Yeah. Bet they're kissing nice and slow - all tongue, no teeth." You lick your hand and reach down and stroke both of you up and down to ease the way a bit, then let go and rock against him again. "Tyra - Tyra would just go for it, wouldn't she?"

You grunt in response and drive harder against Jason. "Fuck, Timmy - that's good." Jason strokes his hands over your ass and squeezes tight, pulling them apart a bit and stroking one finger over your entrance. "Lyla's not wearing panties tonight." You stop rocking and let that – and the tip of Jason's finger - sink in.

Jason, the unfair bastard, takes advantage and flips you over on your back and takes both your dicks in hand and jerks you slow and tight. "So Tyra can just reach down and slide on in. Think Tyra'd do that Timmy? Do you?"

Think? Think? You're supposed to think _and_ talk right now? With Jason's thumb running over the head of your dick? You nod and spit into your hand and bring it down to meet Jason's. See if he can think with both of you stroking.

He grunts and twines his fingers with yours. You're both fucking up into your joined hands. You lean up a bit to kiss. He nibbles your lips and slides his tongue inside between words that drive you closer and closer to the edge.

"Lyla loves having her nipples pinched and tugged and getting her pretty pink pussy licked until she screams. She doesn't like to return the favor much, uses her hands instead. Bet Tyra makes her. Bet she pulls her hair until her face is buried right where she wants it and won't let go until she comes."

That's it. You're coming all over both your hands and Jason's right behind you. He brings your fingers to his mouth and licks until they're shiny with spit and your dick is twitching, ready for more. When he's finished, you straighten your clothes and he downs half a beer and hands you the rest. You finish it off and throw it in the fire.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"You really think that's what they're doing?" You can't get the picture out of your head and wonder if maybe you could catch them at it.

He shrugs and stares at the fire. "Me and Lyla, we're getting married one day - but I'm not giving up you and me. So if she is, there's not really anything I can say about it, is there?"

"Man. That is so Brokeback." You say and struggle to your feet. "It'd be a whole lot more fun if we could all do it together." You laugh as Jason's jaw drops, glad you could paint a picture for him. "I'm gonna go see what they're up to."


	3. Crime of Passion

You're not surprised when Tyra pushes off of Tim and runs toward the lake -- and Lyla-- leaving a trail of clothes behind. She shrieks when she hits the water but it doesn't slow her down. Soon, all you can see is their heads bobbing in the distance. They're swimming, close, closer; they're close enough to kiss now. You'll have to thank Lyla for taking the initiative, you'd been plotting how to get everyone naked since you handed over the bottle of rum.

"What do you want to do?"

Tim's standing, pulling his shirt over his head and toeing off his shoes, attention focused on the girls. "I want to get in the water and get my hands on Tyra. Maybe see if she'll kiss Lyla. Get my hands on her too, if she'll let me, and you don't care." He looks contemplative as he scratches a mosquito bite on his arm. "Get off."

"Again?"

He's naked now. You don't have to look to know how perfect his body is, you see it nearly every day: in the locker room, in his bedroom, in yours. "Always."

And he's gone, sprinting across the beach, out into the water until it's deep enough to swim. He ducks under and disappears. You know better than to worry, he may have been drinking but he's not anywhere near drunk and Tim swims like a fish. One short scream pierces the air and then another and the girls' heads disappear under the water.

That's Timmy, always knows how to get his hands on a girl, especially when they're naked. This won't be the Bacchanalian orgy of your dreams -- no amount of drinking could induce Lyla to fuck any guy but you, especially without a condom -- but it's not bad for a bunch of teenagers.

The water is cooler than the air and you bite back a gasp, but as soon as in you're in up to your shoulders you've adjusted. Tim's carousing around splashing, dunking, and teasing the girls, they're giggling and shrieking and yeah, this is probably going to be fucked up tomorrow and probably worse the day after that, but that's not stopping you.

Nothing could.

You dive under and swim up behind Tyra, grab her by the ankle and pull her under. She lands two good kicks, one to your hip and the other to your sternum but you don't let go. Instead, you wrap your arms around her waist and roll, she grabs hold of you and hangs on tight. When you finally surface she's wrapped around you -- arms and legs -- and you've got both your hands on her ass. She's breathing heavy, chest heaving and this is it. This is when you make your move. You move in, pausing just a second - the timing has to be perfect. Small hands caress your shoulder and bam!

You're under water.

You come up spitting, sputtering and ready to cuss. You wipe the water out of your eyes and turn toward where the girls are and gasp at the sight. It's better than anything you've ever imagined.

Lyla's cupping Tyra's face and licking at her lips, coaxing them open, diving inside. Tyra's gasping into her mouth and from the whimpers Lyla's making between kisses you wish you could see below the surface of the water. You're sure she's twisting a nipple and teasing her clit to make Lyla sound like that.

Tim's behind you, arms around your waist, chin resting on your shoulder. "Jesus." He sounds awestruck. You know it's effecting him as much as it is you, because he's rubbing his dick along the crack of your ass, slow and sweet, down under your balls. A barely there tease, while you're treading water, holding both of you up.

Lyla's only an arm length away, you wrap one hand around her arm and pull them toward the shore, if this is going to work you're all going to have to be standing, not swimming. She doesn't complain, doesn't slow her kisses, both her hands are under water and if you ever get a chance to do this again (please god, please), you're going to make damn sure you're on dry land and there's some light so you can see.

Tim glides around you, runs a hand down Lyla's arm and leans in to join the kiss. She twists so Tim can touch but not kiss. Tyra leans back so Lyla can lick down her throat and turns to Tim for a kiss.

You know the rules now, how it's going to work, who's allowed to touch where. Oh yeah, you can work with this. So can Tim. He's pulling away from Tyra and whispering in Lyla's ear. "That's it girl, she's close I can tell. Show me Lyla. Show me how you can bring her off. Show me how to do it right."

Lyla's expression closes in. Her eyes are squeezed tight, forehead resting on Tyra's shoulder and her arm's moving slow and steady in the water, leaving tiny ripples in its wake. Tyra's gasping for breath, making hitching little moans, clutching desperately at Tim's shoulder for support.

"Lyla!" Short, breathy, almost a whisper and they're kissing again. Lyla's hands come up out of the water and Tim grabs both of them and sucks on her fingers one by one.

"Sweet. Always taste so sweet. Can I fuck you baby?" The words are garbled around Lyla's finger, he kisses the tip of one and sucks another one all the way down. Tyra's nodding into Lyla's kiss and Tim pulls them to him. "Angle's bad." He grunts around Lyla's fingers. The girls are kissing hot and heavy and you figure that's your cue, time to get in the game.

You move in behind Tim, tug him closer to the shore, you're only about chest deep now, and that's exactly where you want to be. He's shifting Tyra around, trying to get a better angle but it's not working the way he wants it to. He's not complaining though, especially after you lick the back of his neck and bite across his shoulders, keeping one hand on his hip, the other reaching around to feel where he's joined with Tyra. "Jay?"

He sounds a little lost and a lot desperate so you reach around further, see what's going on. "Tyra, put your legs down. Stand up." She does so, reluctantly and you reach down and join your fingers with Lyla's circling her clit. She spreads her legs a little further and Tim hisses, "yeah, baby, that's it."

You stand back a little and watch as your best friend fucks his girl while your girlfriend helps. It's a damn good thing you already got off or you'd be coming just from this. Lyla's got one hand under the water and is sucking Tyra's nipples one at a time, pausing every once in a while to kiss her when you finally move in behind her. You reach down to rub her clit – but Tyra's already there so you push a finger inside her instead. She's ready to fuck, hot and molten even in the water and you don't ask, just press into her until you bottom out and stay there, not moving at all.

You can feel where Tyra's rubbing Lyla with her thumb, feel Lyla squeezing around your dick tighter and tighter, she's clenching and coming and that's when you start to thrust. You can't go fast, the water won't let you, but it only takes a second and one look at Tim to meet his rhythm. The girls are kissing and gasping, and Lyla keens when she clenches around you again. It's unexpected and takes you right over the edge.

You're a little disappointed. You wanted to last longer, draw it out, as it's likely the only chance you're ever going to get to do this. Then Tyra pulls off of Tim. "Help me hold her up." She says and Tim, ever obedient puts an arm beneath Lyla and brings her up out of the water. Tyra wraps Lyla's legs over her shoulder, and rubs her face in Lyla's sweet little pussy, and sucks her clit.

Maybe it isn't over. Not yet. Your dick twitches back to life. You can't believe Tyra's eating your come out of your girlfriend and Lyla's floating on her back, letting Tim hold her up and play with her breasts. He leans across her and presses his lips to yours. "Jay." He breathes against your mouth. "Want you."

You move behind him, take his dick in hand and thrust between his legs, sliding over his entrance, down behind his balls. Lyla's making helpless little moans, Tim's grunting with every stroke of your hand, Tyra spreads her legs when you reach between them, soft and hot in the cool water of the lake.

It can't last much longer, you're riding the edge and soon the sun will come up and you know Lyla's going to freak. But right now, right this minute – your eyes are clear, your heart is full, and you feel like you could never lose.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Fingers, tongues, more hands than you ever imagined running over you, through you, filling you. The dream is hazy, nothing at all like the real thing, but you cling to it, resist waking up, and facing the light of day. Your back is colder than it should be; you roll over and find something familiar, warm, and safe. You snuggle in and an arm comes around you but there's something missing. Something warm and soft and … Lyla.

Angry, hateful words filter through the tent and bring you fully awake. You don't have to unzip it to see who's yelling, you know without even opening your eyes there's only you and Tim in the tent. You sit up and watch through the open flap as Lyla and Jason tear each other (all of you) apart.

"You set it up! Knowing full well I couldn't resist, even though I wanted too!"

"Yeah? Well you're the one who decided to take off all your clothes and jump in the lake."

"I was trying to wash it all off! It's wrong Jason. Wrong. It goes against everything I believe in. Everything!"

"You didn't seem to think it was wrong last night, when you snuck off with Tyra and –"

"Don't. You. Dare." Lyla hisses out between clenched teeth. "That didn't mean anything, it was nothing, nothing at all. Where do _you_ get off asking me that anyway? What about you and Tim?"

Lyla's saying something else, and their voices are getting louder and louder. But you can't hear anything over your heart pounding in your ears. Didn't mean anything? Nothing? Nothing at all? You scramble for your clothes -- you don't have to be here, don't have to listen to this. You find them tangled under one of the sleeping bags and pull them on. Your key is in the pocket of your skirt and you don't care where your shoes are.

"Tyra." Tim grabs your arm and tries to stop you.

"Shut up, Tim. I'm leaving." You try to pull your arm free but he doesn't let go.

"She doesn't mean it, she's just freaked out, that's all."

You yank again and he lets go. "Easy for you to say. I don't hear anybody saying you're nothing."

You're out of the tent, heading toward your truck. Jason and Lyla are both calling your name but you ignore them and the rocks digging into your bare feet. It's just a little further and then you're out of here and you swear to god, Lyla Garrity is going to pay for making you feel like a cheap whore.

~*~

You need to tune Tyra's truck. It shouldn't have taken her three tries to get it going, it finally cranks and she's gone. You find a pair of boxers in one corner of the tent and pull them on, they're Jason's but that doesn't matter. Lyla's staring at the cloud of dust Tyra left behind and Jason's staring at her back. The cooler is right where you left it. You open it and see there's still plenty of ice and beer.

Thank god.

It's the perfect temperature, and it goes down better than you thought it would. So does the second. You're reaching for your third, because you can't think of any other way to deal with this, but Jason's snatching it out of your hand and glaring at you. "That's enough, Timmy."

You snort and look over at Lyla, her shoulders are hitching, she's wiping her eyes, and you hear a lost, high-pitched sound coming from her. "No, it's not." You grab another couple beers out of the cooler and head toward the lake.

~*~

Tyra hates you. You could see it on her face and you can't blame her. Not if she heard what you said to Jason. This is it. This is how God has decided to punish you. He's taken away the best thing you ever had and left you with Jason.

Jason who's following Tim. "This ends now, Jason. If you go after him instead of staying here with me, it's over. Forever."

Your words stop Jason in his tracks. He turns toward you, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. He doesn't come to you, but he doesn't go to Tim either.

A hollow victory, but you'll take it.

~*~

You knew it would be ugly in the morning, but you had no idea it'd be like this. You go to the empty tent and start taking it down. There's no need to keep it up for the rest of the summer, you know there'll be no more camping trips. No more nights like last night. Ever. Maybe if Lyla wasn't so religious or Tyra wasn't so sensitive … no, you can't blame anybody but yourself.

Maybe, if you were man enough, brave enough, you'd never have been with Lyla in the first place. You're not gay. You've never wanted any guy but Tim. It's more than want though. You love him in ways that you can't put into words.

If this wasn't Texas, and you weren't an athlete, and you didn't have plans to go pro, all of this would be different. You and Tim could do your thing and nobody would care. But this is Texas, you are going pro, and Lyla Garrity is what you need to do that. She keeps you steady, focused, and supports you completely.

Which is why you're packing up your tent and your fantasies and leaving Timmy out here by himself with a cooler full of beer. You'll have to call Tyra or Billy to come get him. You doubt Tyra's going to be talking to you any time soon. If ever again.

You make up your mind to call Billy to take care of Tim. You'll calm Lyla down and maybe in a couple of weeks, things can get back to normal.

Maybe.


End file.
